Reikoku Moujuu
by exiledDatenshi
Summary: Reikoku severly beat his sister and took his life and the life of two others immediately afterwards, now he is in Hell looking for a way to get back to her. This is my OC and its rated M for language. Please REad and Review.
1. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

Disclaimer: I dont own bleach that belongs to Tite Kubo

This is my OC. The first i ever made.

I wanted to explore with him a little more. The basic plot is that he is a Soul Reaper from Hell.

Its going to be really good..just bare with me.

* * *

I took a couple of steps backwards until I fell against the ledge of the roof. I thought about jumping off, then I looked at the gun in my hand and put it to my head, I looked down then at the two bodies, I could see the eyes of the lives I just took. I started to breath hard, as I closed my eyes and put the barrel to my head. I looked at the jacket that lay next to the Sota, it only made my breath turn into gasps, as tears ran down my cheeks. "_What have I done?"_ I thought. I quickly dropped the gun, took a deep breath, then looked over the edge of the roof again. "_I want to die!_" I slowly stood up and quickly sat back down. "_Coward!_" I panicked as I looked around. I picked up a piece of glass from the ground and quickly slit each wrist and laid there until I grew woozy.

Earlier that day

I had been talking about it for weeks. My initiation into the MOB gang, there were a few members in my school, and I was cool with all of them. They were always asking me the same question. "When you gon' get down?" I would brush it off, I mean I got too much to live for, I have a sister, she's all I got left and I wouldn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the time I have with her. But then I saw how the "Mobstas" were living, they had money beyond my comprehension, and I wanted it. I wanted it for my sister.

We were outside school when Sota asked me, "Ay, so you really talkin bout getting down wit tha MOB?"

"Yeah." I told him.

"I'm just lettin you know...this grown man business." Sota smiled. "Think you can handle it?"

I nodded. "Sure, you know I'm tough."

He laughed, "If you say so...alright meet me at tha spot at like 8:00 tonight. We'll tell you about the rest later." He walked off in his direction with the other Mobstas.

"_Soon Rain, Soon you'll have it all._" I thought to myself as I watched Sota walk off with the other Mobstas. I turned around to see my sister standing there, her lips pursed and her her hands on her hips.

"Brother, what were you talking to Sota about?" she asked.

"Oh," I chuckled uneasily. "Uhh, I was asking if he understood the problems that were on the board today."

"Really? Brother don't you dare lie to me." she told me sternly.

"Rain, I'm not I promise." At that moment my stomach formed a knot. I hated when I lied to my sister, and I just did it twice.

"What you hate the truth?" I joked around.

"Shut up," she laughed. "You're sooo not funny. You know you shouldn't talk to Sota, Mom told you about what he gets himself into and I don't want you mixed in that." She looked at me just in time to see me look away. "What?! Brother, are you trying to say.."

"No, well....kinda...I'm thinking about it." I saw the expression on her face, I didn't like it. "Hey," I grabbed her arm. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, because, I'm not going through with it just for you!" Damn, I lied again.

She smiled. "Oh, Thank you, Brother." We continued to walk down the street to our house. "It would hurt so much to know if you ever got hurt or something."

We stopped in front of our house. "I'll never hurt you Rain." I smiled and quickly turned around. "I'm off to work."

"Bye!" she called out. I watched her walk in the house. That was the last time I would see her again.

***

I looked down at my watch, it was a habit that had formed in the last 10 minutes, I was nervous, I had no clue of what tonight would bring. I didn't know what I was going to have to do for my initiation into the Mob, it could have variated from a fight to taking a life. I was ready to accept the task not looking back nor forward to the consequences. In the back of my head there was a voice or thought or whatever it was that told me to listen to my sister, to stop all this foolishness and just go home, be with her, and never speak of it again; but I wasn't going to listen to it, I had all ready made up my mind, I had came to far to back down, and plus, I was only doing this for her. I couldn't stop taping my foot on the ground, the sounds echoed down the empty street. I looked down at my black and white converse notice a scratch on the toe part. I cursed as I bent down trying to rub the smear or whatever it was.

Throughout the whole waiting process leading up to the Converse ordeal. I had the weirdest feeling like I was being watched. I took this time to be aware of my surroundings. As I looked around I saw a man, he was wearing a large olive green overcoat and some light brown pants. Weird choice of outfit for eighty degree weather. I paid him no mind, until I glanced up again and saw him looking at me. I glanced down again, hoping he didn't see me look at him. Suddenly, my heart jolted and started beating extra fast, I moved my eyes slowly up to see that man, standing right in front of me. I awkwardly got up, looking at the man, not knowing if he was sent by Sota, maybe this was my initiation.

I looked around with my eyes, keeping my head square with the man's. "What do you want?"

He said nothing, just smiled. "You'll be a fine addition."

"_Oh, this is my initiation._" I thought to myself. I looked behind me to see if Sota or any other Mob members were watching. "You know this is too easy, do I gotta..." I turned my head to see that the old man was gone. "beat...him...up." I walked a step forward looking for the man. No way he was that fast. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yo, you ready?" Sota asked.

"Damn, dawg, you scared me." I told him as I breathed a sigh of relief.

He chuckled, "Calm down man, Just relax. Follow me." He turned around and started walking down the street. "Nice job, wearing Mob colors." He told me noticing me wearing my black slim jeans and my tight white shirt. "Sats. is gonna like that."

"Uhh, thanks, who is Sats.?" I asked as I noticed his black jeans and his white thermal.

"This chapters leader, He runs the West side Mob, I see you thought that the Mob didn't have a leader, but if you think about it..thats how you know you are doing a good job. If no one knows, no one asks, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess." I smiled awkwardly

I was still nervous. Like I had said I didn't know what tonight would bring and by the end of the night. I wished I would have stayed my ass at home.

We approached an alley way, with a door on the left building, he walked in first and I followed. It led to another narrow hallway which led to another narrow hallway, which led to stairs, finally winding do a open door, which in turn, contained another narrow hallway. I could hear talking. "_This means we are getting close._" I thought to myself. Sota led me to a door. He opened it, walked in, and I followed. "_No going back now._" There was a man with another man, both wearing white and black. They smiled at Sota and looked at me.

"Yo, This tha dude?" the bigger one asked.

"Yeah, it is." He looked at me. "This is Sats.."

"Yeah, Umm, Hi." I extended my hand. He smirked and looked at Sota. I immediately lowered my hand. "So," I swallowed air, it hurt my harshly dry throat. "What will I be doing? Rob a store? Kill a dude?"

"Haha, Anybody can 'Rob a store or Kill a dude'. To be a Mobsta you gotta prove your a G." Sats told me.

We walked out the room and back into the street, got into his car, and drove around a bit. It was a quiet car ride. We parked across the street from the store not far from where Sato and I live and we just waited.

"You see, You gotta prove that your down...down for whatever. So here is what we are going to do." He pulled a jacket from on the floor of the passenger side and placed it on his lap. Then he reached in the glove compartment and pulled out a gun, placing it in his belt. "The next girl that walks out that store, we are going to throw this jacket over her head and drag her to the roof of the next building."

I gulped. We waited until the next girl came out. I closed my eyes, thinking about what I was about to do. Thinking about what my life would be afterwards. Thinking about how this will help my sister. I closed my eyes and all I could see was my sister. I was awaken from my train of thought with a nudge. I opened my eyes to see Sota had gotten out the car along with Sats.

"Come on, we got one, she just came out and she's walking down the street!" Sota whispered.

I quickly got out the car and ran with Sota to catch up with Sats, who was no more than 3 feet behind the girl. "Ms, You dropped something." She looked down and quickly stopped and just as she turned around Sats quickly draped the jacket over her head and preceded to punch the girl in the face, she fell, he caught her. "Come on!" he Yelled towards us. We helped him with the girl and we drugged her up to the roof. I guess that Sats had knocked her out, she was motionless. My conscience was screaming out to me and I could hear my sister's voice in my ear screaming "Don't Do This!!"

But I didn't listen. About two floors up, she woke up. Soon enough, the muffled screams of the girl were in unison with my sister's pleads. Once we got to the roof, we stood her up, and I beat her under the instructions of Sats. I could hear her crying as she would fall and we grabbed her to pick her back up. After about 15 whole minutes of non-stop beating both voice's faded as Sats handed me the gun from his belt. He told me "Shoot her!" I gulped again. "_God Forgive Me."_ I thought as I pointed the gun at her.

"Wait, Lets see her face first." Sato laughed. He walked over to the girl, punched her in the face, and grabbed at the jacket.

It fell.

I saw my Sister.

Both of our eyes widened at the sight of each other. She started to cry harder. "Oh, No, what have I done? It'll be okay. I promise." She shook her head. I reached for her. She moved back.

"I said shoot her." Sats ordered.

"No!"

He grabbed for his gun and pointed it at me. "Shoot her or I shoot you."

"Shoot me then."

He cocked it, looked at me then looked at my sister, then pointed the gun at her. "Shoot her or I shoot her, I don't think you understand man, somebody gon die tonight."

"No, no one is going to die tonight." I corrected.

BANG! BANG!

I fired two rounds hitting Sato and Sats. "Sis, lemme explain."

She shook her swollen head, she was bleeding badly, her lip was busted and her eyes were black. She shook her head and just ran away.

I took a couple of steps backwards until I fell against the ledge of the roof. I thought about jumping off, then I looked at the gun in my hand and put it to my head, I looked down then at the two bodies, I could see the eyes of the lives I just took. I started to breath hard, as I closed my eyes and put the barrel to my head. I looked at the jacket that lay next to the Sota, it only made my breath turn into gasps, as tears ran down my cheeks. "_What have I done?"_ I thought. I quickly dropped the gun, took a deep breath, then looked over the edge of the roof again. "_I want to die!_" I slowly stood up and quickly sat back down. "_Coward!_" I panicked as I looked around. I picked up a piece of glass from the ground and quickly slit each wrist and laid there until I grew woozy.

Suddenly, giant blue doors with the torso's of skeletons appeared. They were so eerie. The left skeleton's face was covered in bandages and the right skeleton's face was the same. It looked like they were conjoined at the rib cage until that split open, reveling three golden buttons, that were connected to the the other button on the other side by golden chains, vertically going down on each side. As they opened the doors, a red light shone brightly. Last thing I remember was a seeing a giant blue arm holding something that pierced me through the center of my body, dragging me into the unknown.

Damn I should have stayed my ass at home!

* * *

Please Read and REview. Flames allowed.

This is my first M I hope i did good with the first chapter and hopefully it got you wanting to know more.

* * *


	2. My Dantenshi?

Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach

Sorry if its going a little slow.

I kind of dont know where i am going with this story. I mean plot wise and such.

I know im doing this to get in shape for my remake of the story i never finished and i just want to give Reikoku more depth i guess.

* * *

I awoke in a bed. I looked a my surroundings, it really wasn't much. Just ground and the roof, which maybe was ten feet above the ground. When I looked forward, I saw the dirt road and nothing more. I slowly got up, wincing and grabbing my chest. I looked down to see a vertical scar in the middle of my chest, it hurt to breath hard. I touched the floor, which was nothing but dirt. What was this place, was it a house? Is this a house in Hell..is this what it is? "_A small square long enough to split a bed and dirt floors?_" I thought to myself. There I was standing in a small room or house or shack or whatever you would like to call it with my white kimono and my black hakama with a red obi sash tied around the waist. I slowly walked out seeing many other houses like this. Strangely no people. There was nothing. Just a light wind to pick up the dirt to move it to more dirt, more houses, and a endless bright red sky that looked rough, if that makes any sense. I had the unsettling feeling that I was being watched by someone, but since I knew I was in Hell, I kinda figured it could be anything.

I started walking, passing through each hut, each one was as barren as the next and the last. I started getting anxious but most importantly I started getting nervous. "Is this what my punishment is, to be alone all eternity?" I said.

"No, not really," A voice said. My eyes grew wide. I slowly turned around and damn near fainted. I saw the most hideous creature a man could ever see. He was skinny with black and red skin, that seemed to crawl all around him, red tendrils would pop out all over his body, staying there for a moment or going right back into his skin, it did this constantly. When he smiled, he grinned, showing his tiny, narrow, sharp teeth; his mouth took about the bottom half of his face and his eyes where blank white that took up the top half of his face and stopped at about where the ears would be( if he had any). ([I was aiming for Carnage: Google it])

"What are you?" I asked him.

"I am your Datenshi, I am the embodiment of your weary soul and all that bull." He grinned showing his sinister side. "In lame men's terms..." He paused and walked towards my directions, with each step tendrils moving, never easing up on that grin. "I'm your sins." His grin grew wider. "You see you are a very naughty boy, beating your sister like that and killing those two people." He knew I was going to say something but still continued, shutting me up. "You see, I'm glad you were so naughty, because that caused you to do something special. Do you know what that is? You slit your wrists, which is," he started to clap. "just marvelous, I mean really, who slits their wrists anymore I mean, most people jump off roofs or just shoot themselves in the head or something." He stopped clapping and continued his grin. "I am gonna explain something to you, now I want you to listen carefully okay?" I nodded. "Good, I am your Datenshi, your sins. A Datenshi is a demon, a Hell's Angel if you will. We all look like this but just come in different varieties, but here is the good part, only a lucky few get Datenshis, I mean you have to do something really bad...just kidding...it depends on your interpretation, some say we are measured in the sins you committed and some say we are your grief. Your grief or whatever the Hell you want to call it, measures your Spiritual Pressure, therefore creating your zanpakuto, which is a sword based on soul and personality...So you see, I am the father of your zanpakuto, I am its Spirit, shit, I am your zanpakuto."

I was completely confused and he could see that. "So what is Spiritual Pressure?"

"Damn, weren't you listening I covered this already."

"_You kind of didn't!"_ I thought to myself

"Yes, I did you fucking retard." he told me. "And yes, I can read your mind. Shit you really weren't listening. Let me try again. This time much slower and simpler. I am a Datenshi, a demon made to reflect your sins and your grief. You having a Datenshi means that you have a more than average amount of Spiritual Pressure, which is your afterlife energy. I come with a weapon called a zanpakuto, which is a reflection of your soul and my personality. And I'm going to let you know, Imma sick bastard."

"Okay, I got you now. So where am I?"

"Your soul, this is where I reside from now until forever." he replied. He started to turn away.

"Wait, I don't even know your name." I called out.

"Thats the point, I'm in one of these houses, find me and I'll tell you." He disappeared.

"What the fuck. There are like a million houses. How am I gonna find you?" I screamed after him. "Is he serious? I mean, why should I even follow him?" I muttered to myself.

"Because, you finding me equals you getting your zanpakuto." His voice echoed all around me.

"Why the hell do I even need that stupid thing?" I called out.

'Oh really, stupid huh?" he chuckled. "Hell, thats why, your not going to survive if you don't have one, you have a lot of spiritual pressure, other patrons of Hell aren't going to like that, might even try to knock you around."

I could feel him grinning. I looked around at the houses that stretched on forever. "Shit, this is Hell." I walked around.

"Goddammit. Your taking do fucking long, how about some motivation?" I heard him call out.

I paid it no mind. I kept walking, looking through the houses. I was a little pissed that this thing was playing games. I mean, I just wanted to make my way through whatever was in store for me. I really felt that this was strongly unnecessary, but what was I going to do. I didn't know anything on how to get out my own soul or whatever it had said.

"Ay!"

There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I knew that voice and I couldn't even believe it. I slowly turned around to see Sota standing behind me. A gunshot wound in his chest, blood pouring through his shirt, and most importantly, a gun in his hand. "S-Sota? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here, I can't believe you would kill me over some dumb bitch like that."

"What! Don't call my sister a bitch." I yelled at him. I was growing mad. "Is this your motivation?" I screamed up towards the sky. I looked back down to see Sota pointing the gun at me. "Ha, do you think I am stupid or something? If we are in my mind or dream or whatever it is, you can't hurt me, It would be like me hurting myself, it's impossible." He smirked and pulled the trigger, shooting me in my stomach. "What the fuck?!" I shouted in pain. I quickly tried to run away as he fired more shots at me. The bullets whizzed past my head, I looked back to see he was walking towards me. I quickly turned a corner. "_He has to be out of bullets by now_." I thought to myself. "_Now I can rush him and take him by force._" I ran from around the corner right towards him, he smiled again and shot me in my shoulder. "What the fuck!?" I yelled again.

"No, This will be to easy." Sota smiled. He dropped the gun, which disappeared upon hitting the ground, and reached out his hand, a sword slowly formed in his hands. "I want savor every moment of me slicing you into little pieces."

Shit.

"Wow, he's going to kill you, I would be looking for me right about now. I mean, I can image how hard it is to run away with a bullet kind of in your stomach, damn, you do have heart. I'll give you a hint, the ribbon is always red." He called out to me.

I grunted as I painfully ran away. I actually listened this time; maybe because this time he actually had a tone of caring in his voice. "A ribbon? What I don't see any ribbons." Come on think. I reflected on the rooms of the houses. White bed sheets and a door, then I realized that one house I ran past. "It had red sheets!" I quickly stopped running and turned around. "I am no coward Sota, I will no longer run from you!"

Sota ran towards with his blade raised, swiping at my chest. I dodged it by rolling under it and running in the opposite direction. "I thought you said you weren't going to run?" Sota called after me.

"Come on think, where was that house?" I muttered to myself as I turned a corner. I ran straight then made a left and then a right. "Found you!" I walked into the house and quickly pulled the cover back, revealing an Uchigatana with a bronze rectangular cross guard and a maroon colored hilt. "So what is your name?" I called out.

"Nah, it's not that easy. You have to prove to me your worthy of my extraordinary powers and all that bull." He told me.

"You bastard!" I called back out to him.

"I know," He laughed.

I walked back out the house to see Sota waiting for me. The wind picked up dirt and moved it to a new location. "_I never really used a sword before_." I thought to myself.

"First I am not a sword, Imma zanpakuto. Don't get me confused. Secondly, I'll guide you. Whether you like it or not, we are partners now. I'm here to look out for you."

"Wow, didn't really think you cared." I smiled.

"Shut the fuck up and kill this bastard." He replied.

I ran towards him, swinging my zanpakuto with all my might. Sota parried and countered with an attack of his own. I blocked it but the force of the blow made me fall back a little. I ran to him with my zanpakuto raised in front of me, ready to attack, he moved towards me as well. We met at a stalemate, with the echo from our metal blades clanging still chiming around us. I put more pressure on my blade, causing me to glow an bright red. I chopped through his blade. "This is it!!" I horizontally slashed him in half and stuck around to watch him fall.

I was tired as hell. I fell down and laid in the dirt. My zanpakuto next to me and my Datenshi in front of me extending his clawed hand in front of my face. "What...is...your...name?"

"Ikari." he said.

I grabbed his hand and he helped me up.

"Its going to be tough there, jealousy is a strong way to describe Hell. People with Datenshi's like me are going to try to attack you."

I stood up and brushed the dirt of my hakama and looked at Ikari. I smiled and shrugged. "Fuck em."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

REview if you dont mind.

Also: Wolfwriter101 i would like to use Kaiyen in this story as a character. It would kind of give depth as to why in the other series they are close friends.


	3. Ikari vs Reikoku

I hope you really enjoy this chapter.

Please review with opinions and critique so i know what to work on when i release my other story.

thanks and enjoy!!

* * *

Reikoku collapsed after his training session with Ikari, he was tired. Maybe it was too much to take in. You know, Hell and all and the fact that he killed his best friend a second time around. All he could think about was his sister and how he did her wrong. He really wanted to see her, explain things to her and apologized until he realized no apology would or could make up for the damage he did her her. But it was too late, he shouldn't have done it.

"There is no way I will ever see her again." He said to himself, secretly talking to Ikari. "There's no way I can ever tell her..." Reikoku's eyes started to tear up.

"Stop crying you pussy." Ikari's voice rung out in his head.

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like." Reikoku told him.

"Ugh, you really weren't listening were you? Reikoku, I'm your sins, I'm your grief. I know what it feels like because I'm you." Ikari actually sympathized with Reikoku.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Reikoku smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah." Ikari sighed. Ikari manifested itself in front of Reikoku, extended his hand and helped Reikoku up. Ikari immediately transformed his lower arms down into blades. Swinging at Reikoku, who quickly unsheathed his zanpakuto catching the blades. "Oh, your learning. Ikari quickly dispatched Reikoku, jumped back and ran towards Reikoku, both blades at the ready. He swung his left arm, Reikoku ducked. He swung his right arm, Reikoku ducked. Ikari giggled as he kicked dirt in Reikoku's eyes. Reikoku winced in pain as the dirt hit his eyes. Ikari swiped at Reikoku cutting him across his chest. He yelled in pain as he wound quickly healed. "Oh, so you really are paying attention. Using the reishi around you to heal your wounds. I'm teaching you well." He kicked Reikoku in the gut, then slashed him across his face. Side kicked Reikoku and while he was down straddled him, sticking both blades in his hands. Reikoku screamed. Ikari laughed as he broke his blades of in Reikoku's hands, then grew his arms and hands back with spikes at the end of his hands. He continuously punched Reikoku in his face and stomach with the spikes. In which the wounds quickly healed. He paused. "Oh, Reikoku, this isn't good for you. You aren't going to make it in Hell, if you keep fighting like this. I promise you that." He continued to pummel Reikoku.

Reikoku pulled his hand down, cutting his hand in two, and as soon as it healed, he clenched it, focusing his spiritual pressure in his hand, he punched Ikari sending him flying. He removed the blade from his other hand, then threw it at Ikari, impaling him also connecting him to a wall. Reikoku quickly ran towards him, blade raised, thrusting it into Ikari's white eye. Blood squirted out of the wound as Ikari started laughing. Reikoku grabbed the blade and slide to the other side cutting off the top half of Ikari's head. The dying Ikari quickly dissolved into air as two more quickly appeared out of thin air behind Reikoku. "Damn, you're coming to fast!" Reikoku heard Ikari's sinister laughter. _"I don't think I'm ready...to use him." _He thought to himself. He looked at his zanpakuto, clenched it, then looked up at the two datenshi's that were drawing near. "Ikari, bathe in their blood!"

Reikoku's zanpakuto quickly glowed a crimson red as he held it in a vertical position, the blade excreted a liquid that slowly started to drip down, once it dripped past the hand it started to move a little faster. Once it reached the end of the hilt of the zanpakuto, it started to solidify taking the form of a Gaert Sword, an immense spiritual pressure radiated from the blade, the final product was a dual blade with Gaert blades on each side. Reikoku firmly grasped the maroon color hilt, then twirled it around both blades making a high pitch zing as they cut the air, an afterimage of the red colored spine followed the noise.

"Oooh!" the two Ikari's said in perfect unison. They ran towards Reikoku with blinding speed in zig-zag patterns. They quickly transformed their arms into blades similar to what they used earlier, except these blades were bigger and more curved along the spine. One jumped up high in the air with his arm blades raised while the other was still on the ground thrust at Reikoku. Reikoku immediately swung his zanpakuto cutting the thrusting Ikari in half, he then planted it in the ground, using it to launch his self in the air, bicycle kicking the airborne Ikari, as Ikari went further up in the air, Reikoku managed to use the air to get above the falling Ikari, double kicking him, sending him into the blade below. "_He was correct, speed and power does improve, tremendously._" He thought to himself.

He landed gently on the ground with his zanpakuto raised just in case Ikari tried to pull anything sneaky, he was known for that. Ikari quickly flash stepped next to Reikoku, who swung his sword, Ikari quickly grabbed the blade and threw it to the ground.

"Yeah, I think.." He paused and looked at the crimson sky in above him. "I think you're ready. Your tough enough, Hell isn't your ordinary cake walk, Reikoku. Other Datenshi's in Hell, are jealous and petty, they show no mercy and they express no pity. I'm not going to lie to you, you're different, very different, maybe because you tried to repent for what you did to your sister, and that truly makes a difference down there. I'm not going to appear to you in this form down there, but I will be guiding you in all challenges." He looked at Reikoku, who sheathed his zanpakuto and now stood next to Ikari. "There is a way to get back to Earth."

"What!!How?!" Reikoku asked. This was his chance to get back, he would do anything and Ikari knew this.

"Talk to El Jefe." Reikoku started to say something, but was punched hard by Ikari before he could even get a word out. Reikoku quickly fell down and was engulfed in a bright light.

* * *


End file.
